


Hanakotoba

by Titou_Douh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, M/M, OC, Translation, Unrequited Love, not really - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titou_Douh/pseuds/Titou_Douh
Summary: Quand Tooru rentre chez lui, un gardénia repose sur la table se situant à côté de sa porte d'entrée.





	Hanakotoba

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hanakotoba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418546) by [Molnija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija). 



Quand Tooru rentre chez lui, un gardénia repose sur la table se situant à côté de sa porte d'entrée.

Il est impossible qu'il provienne de son petit-ami, puisqu'il revient d'un rendez-vous avec lui et qu'il était présent pendant tout ce temps. En plus, un gardénia semble être un choix étrange pour déclarer son amour, et ce n'est pas non plus sa fleur favorite.

La fleur se tient juste là, fragile et magnifique, silencieuse et en même temps porteuse de mille significations qu'il n'appréhende pas. En la soulevant, une odeur douce se répand, peut-être un peu trop sucrée, au point que Tooru se sent assailli par une myriades de questions dont il ne sait choisir à laquelle répondre en premier.

Il ne s'agit que d'une unique fleur, rien d'autre. Pas de message, pas d'indice concernant la personne qui l'a placée là, il n'y a même pas de vase. Juste un gardénia.

Le parfum doux-amer qui lui chatouille le nez le fait sourire. Il a déjà eu des admirateurs secrets par le passé, mais il n'a jamais reçu de fleurs. Peut-être s'agit-il de quelqu'un de l'immeuble ? Au final, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance puisqu'il est heureux avec Yuri, donc toutes ces avances sont vaines.

S'il devait choisir l'identité de l'expéditeur, cependant...

Tooru secoue la tête afin de se débarrasser de cette pensée à ne pas terminer et entre chez lui.

(Il y a quelqu'un, peut-être, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.)

x

Keiji est adorable.

Tooru pense qu'il n'y a pas de mal à le dire, parce que c'est la vérité. Keiji est comparable au goût des cerises noires, un de ceux dont il ne se lasse jamais, et ses yeux réfléchissent le clair de lune comme s'il avait sa place parmi les étoiles, là-haut dans la beauté d'un ciel nocturne.

Tooru s'entend bien avec la majorité des gens de l'immeuble, mais Keiji est le seul avec qui il passe du temps régulièrement. Etre avec lui est rafraîchissant, et chaque fois qu'il s'ennuie, il sait qu'il peut simplement descendre, toquer à sa porte et qu'ils trouveront un moyen de se distraire tous les deux. Ce soir, ils sont sur le toit, à admirer les étoiles.

« Hey, regarde ! C'est Cassiopée ! C'est... »

« Ta préférée, je sais. » termine Keiji, puis il rit. « Tu dis ça à chaque fois. »

« Eh bien, c'est une jolie constellation ! Je devrais amener Yuri ici, un de ces jours. », dit-il avec un sourire. « Il adorerait ça. »

« Vraiment... », il murmure, mais ça ne sonne pas vraiment comme une question.

Repensant à la passion de son petit-ami pour les films de science-fiction, grâce à laquelle leur lien s'est noué, Tooru soupire joyeusement – savoir qu'il a quelqu'un comme ça, quelqu'un qui peut apprécier ce qu'il préfère, le rend heureux.

(Il ignore le pincement au cœur quand, en regardant sur le côté, il entrevoit Keiji fixer le vide, silencieux comme la nuit.)

x

Cette fois-ci, c'est une tulipe.

Et, tout comme pour le gardénia déposé la semaine dernière, il revient d'un rendez-vous avec Yuri. Ils sont allés voir un film ; un film un peu trop ordinaire et dont il ne se souvient pas grand chose. Alors quelque chose s'agite dans son cœur quand il aperçoit la fleur posée là, colorée d'un ton rose clair et, encore une fois, complètement seule.

Elle a l'air un peu triste.

Une fois de plus, une tulipe est une fleur étrange à offrir à la personne qu'on aime. N'étant pas vraiment intéressé par le langage des fleurs, il n'en connaît pas réellement la signification, mais s'il était son admirateur, il aurait choisi des roses ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ceci dit, les roses sont un peu cliché, et en y réfléchissant, cela semble être quelque chose de plus intime. Cela lui fait se demander quel genre de personne est son admirateur.

Il passe doucement un doigt sur ses pétales, imaginant quelqu'un passer et la placer sur la table.

(L'image dans son esprit est claire, il la met de côté.)

x

« Tu connais le hanakotoba ? »

Il pourrait se tromper, mais il a l'impression de voir Keiji tressaillir.

« Un peu. Pourquoi ? », questionne-t-il, ses yeux fixés sur le haut que Tooru a choisi pour lui la première fois qu'ils sont entrés dans une boutique. Il a une jolie couleur beige, pas quelque chose qu'il a l'habitude de porter mais il pense qu'il a l'air fabuleux sur lui.

« J'ai reçu des fleurs. », explique-t-il, le regardant, mais son expression et sa posture ne révèlent rien. « Un gardénia et une tulipe, jusque là. Une idée de leur signification ? »

Sa prise sur le tissu se resserre un peu mais son visage reste calme. « Le gardénia signifie... Un béguin, quelque chose comme ça. Un amour secret, également. Qui que soit la personne qui te l'a donné, elle semble avoir un béguin secret pour toi. »

C'est un peu ennuyant, pour être honnête.

« Et la tulipe ? »

« La tulipe... », il soupire et sourit, mais cela n'atteint pas ses yeux. « Un amour non partagé. »

« Oh. », dit Tooru, peu certain de quoi répondre. Alors, « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas, tu ne peux pas contrôler tes sentiments. En parlant de fleurs, lesquelles préfères-tu ? J'aime les jacinthes, personnellement. »

« Les hortensias ! Elles sont vraiment belles ! »

Il lève les yeux vers lui et sa respiration s'accélère. « L'orgueil, pas vrai ? Ça te va bien. »

Keiji a l'air tellement triste, ces derniers temps.

(Il souhaite lui rendre le sourire sincère de leur première rencontre.)

x

Un camélia jaune.

Cette fois, il est assez malin pour attraper son téléphone et en rechercher rapidement la signification. Envie et désir, est ce qu'il en retire.

Toute cette histoire de fleur devient un peu déprimante.

Que penserait Yuri s'il savait à propos de tout ça ? C'est quelqu'un d'indulgent, mais l'esprit de Tooru était ailleurs pendant leurs dernières rencontres et il a aspiré à la solitude cette dernière semaine, depuis qu'il est allé faire du shopping avec Keiji. Il ne lui a pas parlé de son admirateur secret parce qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, ou peut-être parce qu'il ne désirait pas en parler. Il a abordé le sujet avec Keiji comme une simple anecdote, même si ça commence à prendre de l'ampleur pour lui.

(Keiji, Keiji, c'est toujours Keiji, et il pense tellement à lui ces derniers temps qu'il commence à penser qu'il ne mérite pas son petit-ami.)

x

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de travers ! », geint-il, et Keiji lui tapote maladroitement le dos.

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû lui en parler. »

« Oui, mais... », il grogne et secoue la tête. « Qu'étais-je supposé dire ? 'A propos, Yuri, quelqu'un m'offre des fleurs et cela me chamboule en ce moment' ? »

« Exactement ça. » Keiji lui tend une barre de chocolat qu'il prend avec gratitude et grignote immédiatement.

« Ch'est juchte chuper déroutant. », dit-il la bouche pleine avant d'avaler. « Je veux dire, que suis-je sensé ressentir ? Cette personne semble tellement triste. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste, tu vois ? »

« C'est très bien, mais il aurait fini par le découvrir tôt ou tard. Que devait-il penser ? Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui garde des fleurs chez elle. Et il n'était pas en colère après toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, non. » Il ne l'était pas... C'était peut-être la chose la plus effrayante, dans tout ça. « Il a dit que c'était okay, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer cette relation alors que mon cœur est ailleurs, mais... »

Il se déteste lui-même de ne pas avoir le cœur brisé.

Il est triste, oui. Il aimait Yuri, il ne sortait pas avec lui pour rien. Mais ça n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'il aurait aimé que ça soit.

(Quand il sent la main de Keiji sur son bras, il pense savoir pourquoi.)

x

La fleur sur la table est un hortensia bleu.

Sa couleur préférée, sa fleur préférée. Beaucoup de gens connaissent la première information.

Mais une seule personne connaît la seconde.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu de suspicion, mais savoir qu'il avait vraiment raison...

Sur la carte à côté de la fleur, il est écrit « Je suis désolé ».

(Ne le sois pas.)

x

« C'était toi. », souffle-t-il, haletant de sa course jusqu'au jardin. « Bien sûr que c'était toi. »

L'expression de Keiji est étrangement, anormalement, magnifiquement vulnérable. « Je suis désolé. »

Tooru remue la fleur et la carte dans sa direction. « Tu l'as déjà dit, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu simplement pas dit ? »

« Je le voulais. », dit-il doucement. « J'ai essayé. Mais je ne savais pas comment et, quelque part, j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée... Finalement, ça a simplement détruit ton couple. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas fait... »

« Ça aurait détruit mon couple, peu importe la façon dont tu l'aurais dit. »

Il lève les yeux, présentant un regard interrogateur, cependant illuminé par l'espoir. « Comment ça ? »

Il y a des roses rouges en train d'éclore dans un des buissons, et c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée d'en cueillir une, mais il y arrive miraculeusement sans se piquer avant de se tourner vers Keiji et de lui tendre. « Je n'y connais pas grand chose en fleurs, mais celle-ci est facile. »

Le dire à voix haute serait vraiment trop effrayant.

« Tu... Mais... Et Izumi-san... »

« Je l'aimais, mais il n'est pas toi. Je ne suis pas certain de savoir pourquoi il m'a fallu autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte. »

Quand Keiji prend la rose, leurs doigts s'effleurent, envoyant des frissons le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales.

« Des roses rouges. », murmure-t-il. « Ça veut dire... »

(Je t'aime.)


End file.
